disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
George (Paperman)
George is the protagonist of the 2012 animated short, Paperman. He is a hopeless romantic trying to find his love interest. Background George looks to be in his twenties. He works for a tall man in a skyscraper. Appearances ''Paperman'' George is standing by an elevated train holding some papers, when a beautiful woman named Meg comes to wait for a train. When a train rushes by, the wind pulls a piece of paper out of his hands and into Meg's face. He quickly takes it off, and to his surprise, she smiles at him and hems at the paper in his hand. He looks at his paper, and sees that it has a kiss mark on it. George gets amused by it and starts to laugh, only to get his merriment soon ended, for Meg has to leave since her train has arrived, much to George's chagrin. Later that day, his boss gives him a huge stack of papers to sign. He is about to sign them until his paper with the kiss mark gets picked up by the wind and heads towards the window. Afraid that he might lose the paper, he jumps up and grabs it just in time. He stands up with his paper, about to return to his desk, when he looks out the window and sees Meg in the next building. George tries to wave his hands to grab her attention, but to no avail. He looks at the paper in his hands, and has an idea to make paper airplanes to throw at Meg to get her attention. He makes paper airplanes, but each one misses. Suddenly, he runs out of paper, and Meg is about to leave, and he notices that the paper with the kiss mark is the only paper left. He folds the paper into a paper airplane and takes a deep breath, since it's his last chance to get Meg's attention, but unfortunately, a gust of wind sweeps the paper airplane out of his hand, thus resulting in Meg leaving, and him failing to make her notice him. He turns to the door to run after her, but he is blocked by his boss, who gives him even more papers to sign. However, he somehow decides to be against it, since he thinks it could have been his last time to see Meg, therefore resulting him to rush outside and leave his papers scattering in his wake. He pushes past person after person until he is in front of the building Meg was in, and is unable to find even a trace of her. After that, he notices the paper airplane with Meg's kiss mark on a mailbox beside him, and gets irritated with the sight. Angrily, he snatches the toy aircraft and throws it away into the air. Feeling a mix of great anger and disappointment, George walks past an alley where all of the paper airplanes he threw gathered. They suddenly and magically start to life and follow him and propel him to the train station and get him onto a train. George struggles to get off the paper planes' hold, but to no avail, which it is unknown to him that the train brings him to the same platform where Meg's train is also heading. When each of the trains stop in their destination, the two get off their trains and finally meet each other again. Gallery Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg|George and Meg Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|George making a paper airplane Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|George and Meg are brought back together. HeartbrokenGeorgeSW.jpg|Concept art of George by Scott Watanabe. 26-paperman-character-design.jpg 28-paperman-character-design.jpg 32-paperman-character-design.jpg 60-paperman-character-design.jpg PprManG01.jpg|Computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters